Saving Grace
by Ducky86
Summary: "I will not ruin your life Miss. Granger" That was the time Hermione spoke to Severus Snape. Now five years later she has a daughter who needs medical care How will he react when he finds out about a child he never knew. Did Hermione keep in the dark or is something more sinster involved read and find out (my first fic)


A/N J.K. Rowling owns the potter universe. I am only playing with the Potter characters and will return them when I am done Rated M for language and lemons also I do have a learning disability please read bottom note thanks.

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was kicking herself it was all her fault. She knew better the to go outside of the camp's protective wards, she needed to get away for a little bit away from Ron, his complaining and just the war in general. What she did not plan on was getting kidnaped by death eaters and taken to Malfoy manor and being presented as a gift to Snape. _Well it could be worse I could have been given to Lucius. _

"Miss. Granger what the hell do you think you are doing? Stupid girl, do you not realize we are in the middle of war here?"

Snape was pacing back and forth trying to find a way out of the predicament she had put him, foolish girl was it not enough that he murder Albus Dumbledore? NO now he had been give order to rape a student, not just any student the brains of the golden trio.

"Do you realize what I have to do to you?" he hissed out.

"Yes sir I do. " He turned around if he was surprised he didn't show it. "

I know a lot more then you think I do Headmaster. I know you are on our side that Dumbledore made you promise to kill him that you are doing everything in your power to ensure that the light side will prevail" she was staring at him after several minutes she broke the silence.

"Am I wrong sir?"

"How do you know about this, tell me?"

He was in full blown panic mode. No one a part from Dumbledore and himself knew of their pact now what was he going to do if the dark lord read her mind he was finished.

"Don't worry sir I took an unbreakable vow that until the end of the war the only person I was able tell was you sir and I can shield my thoughts from him as well your secret is safe and I know that you have been ordered to rape me sir but I don't consider it that way."

"Then how do you consider it Granger? Are you planning on giving yourself to me like some common whore?"

"No sir it's just sex that's it you cannot call it rape if I consent and truth be told sir I would have accepted even if there was not a war going on, so I suggest we get on with this sir I need to get back"

Snape was stunned if Voldermort came in wearing a fluffy pink tutu and preforming a scene for the nutcracker he would not have been more shocked. He decided to file her response of acceptance for later.

"I cannot be gentle Granger this has to be believable but I must insist you drink this."

He handed her a vial with a contraception potion

"I trust you to know what that is for I do not want a little Snape to prevent you from having a life after this war Miss Granger not be stuck with a bastard infant" Hermione took the potion she felt a warm sensation spread all over as Snape Pushed her down on the bed.

"Hermione where the bloody hell have you been I am starving when are we going to eat huh?" Ron asked she scoffed typical Ron she just returned from the worst experience in her life and did he notice? NO! Then again she didn't want him too but still he was so thick sometimes.

"We will eat soon, I felt bad about not giving you a proper meal so I went shopping."

That was a total lie after she met with Voldermort Snape took her back to Hogwarts to heal her and give her food. She and Ron walked into the tent where she severed cold beef, chicken, bread and cheese. Hermione was nervous; while Ron was thick sometimes Harry was actually rather perceptive. He was staring at her like he knew but did not want to say anything.

"Thank you Hermione you didn't have to do all this you look really tired I tell you what I will take your watch tonight and you can get some sleep you don't look too good are you feeling okay?" Harry asked he noticed something was wrong but could tell Hermione didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm fine Harry but I will take you up on your offer though thank you"

Hermione crawled in to bed and thought about her day. She just kept wondering why had she been let go so easy, in fact way too easy after they were done Snape had beat her until she was barely able to walk.

"Now Miss. Granger we have to go before the dark lord hopefully he will be satisfied and allow us to leave immediately as he knows I do not share"

"_Well done Severus I trust you had fun breaking the mud blood I see you wasted no time. " _

_Hermione was bleeding and covered in bruises and cuts that made Voldermort happy to see his most loyal servant enjoy himself. "You may leave and be sure to return her to Potter you have no reason to keep damaged goods" Snape not trusting himself to speak simply nodded and grabbed her to make his way to the gate and in his hurry neither he or Hermione noticed that Voldemort hit her with a spell. Hermione fell into an uneasy sleep all she could think of what happened and was thankful that it had not been worse. _


End file.
